Castiel in Wonderland
by J.Overbye
Summary: Castiel is crushing on Dean. He sees him reading Alice in Wonderland, and decides he should read it too. *AU, Human!Cas, Chesire!Dean, Human!Dean, Sabriel implied, rated T, loosely based around Tim Burton's movie, not beta'd, english is not my native language*


**This is my first fanfiction, even though I've been reading them for a long time. I also write stories a lot, just not fanfics, because I'm so uninspired it hurts my soul. If you like it, or if don't, please leave a review, it would mean a lot! I have no idea how to do anything, please don't go too hard on me!**

Castiel was on his way home when he saw _him_. Sitting, reading, under a tree in the park. Short, golden-brown hair, styled to perfection, strong jawline, and a god-like body. Castiel could already feel himself blushing. He had for a long time been crushing on this guy, Dean, who went to his school. But he had yet to find out anything about him other than his name.

"_I'll find a way to get to know him!" _he thought to himself. He would find a way to get this attention. He squinted at the book in the boy's hands. _Alice in Wonderland_, it read. He could feel his heart skip a beat. That was an excellent excuse to introduce himself! He would just have to read the book before thursday, where he knew Dean would always go to the park to do his homework, usually his math, because his teacher, Crowley, was a dick. _And_, Castiel thought, _it's not stalking. It's just … An observation. _Yes, nothing creepy about that.

And so, Castiel went to the library to get Alice in Wonderland.

It was only tuesday, and Castiel was a fast reader, so he would easily be done before thursday.

He read almost non-stop from when he got home. Only parted with the book when he had to eat, and when his friend, Chuck, called.

Wednesday, Castiel was almost finished. He had barely gotten any sleep, to be able to read more, so he was ready to drop dead. He felt his eyelids go heavy, and soon he fell sound asleep, head on the page he was just reading.

…

_When Castiel woke, it was day, and the sun stood high in the sky. He looked around. He was in his room, in his bed. He didn't remember falling asleep, but he probably just passed out. He rubbed his eyes, and looked to his desk. And then it hit him: It was thursday! He was supposed to be done reading today! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck …_

_He stormed out of his room, well aware that he was late. _Very_ late. He then quickly grabbed his bag with his lunch in it. He ran to the bus, just in time. He jumped on, and found his usual seat. He then opened his lunchbox. But his lunch wasn't in the box. Instead, there was a pie, with a little peace of paper. Eat up, angel-boy! Usually he would throw the food away, and be pretty scared of how someone got into his house to place the pie, but right now? He just shrugged, and ate it. Suddenly, the whole bus began spinning around. Or maybe it was just him. He closed his eyes, hoping it would stop. When he opened them again, he wasn't on the bus any longer. _

_He found himself in the backseat of a black car. All his instincts told him to panic, but it was as if he was locked in a calm state of mind. Then the driver turned his head all the way around, and the biggest grin he had ever seen was flashed: "Welcome to Wonderland, enjoy your stay!" the driver yelled._

_Then Castiel saw his face. _

"_D-Dean?" he stammered. How was this even possible? Another stunning grin was send his way. "You know my name, and I don't know yours. How's that, Feathers?" Dean asked, as if that was the weirdest thing to happen. And why did Dean call him Feathers? And what was it about the nickname on the note, Angel-boy? "I'm Castiel, I go to the same school as you." he answered, trying to cool his face down. It would be way easier if Dean wasn't that hot. _

_It seemed as if the answer confused Dean. "I don't go to school! Where did you get that from? We don't even have schools in Wonderland. You're just like that Alice chick, all about mixing our different dimensions together. Damn, she was pretty hot too." He snorted, and turned his head back, to watch where he drove. Castiel felt a little envious when Dean mentioned Alice. But had Dean just called him hot too? He was pretty certain he was as red as a tomato by now. "So Cas, we are on our way to the White Queen, Jo's castle. She is pretty crazy sometimes, but she is actually really sweet. We are about to, with your help of course, plan how to checkmate the Red Queen, Anna, out of play." He stated all this with a confident voice. And had Dean just called him Cas? But why was Castiel a part of this? He was the worst at sport ever, and he would never be able to fight! Dean seemed to notice his nervousness, and explained with a soothing voice. "You'll not be here when the fight starts. You'll be safe in your own dimension again. Don't worry, I'll be your knight in shining armor!" he said the last part in a lighter tone, and Castiel could've sworn he winked. He felt a little better now though. "How could I possibly be of any help? I just arrived!" Castiel said, still a little confused. _

"_You will find out soon enough. Now sleep, you need to be well when we arrive at The Roadhouse, as Jo prefers her big-ass castle being called. Doesn't really do it justice." Dean answered. And like that, Castiel drifted off to sleep._

_When he woke up again, they were parked in a beautiful garden. Dean kicked the door open, and jumped out. He then walked around the car to open for Castiel too. Castiel followed Dean through the colorful garden, until they arrived at two giant doors. That went so high into the sky, that Castiel doubted that you could ever find it's top. "Sammy, open up you giant moose! Our _guest_ arrived!" Dean shouted, saying guest as if it was a codeword for something else. Castiel didn't think one man alone would be able to open the gates, but sure enough, when the doors opened, one single man stood on the other side. He was very tall, and seemed very strong too. He didn't look like a guy you would want to mess with. The tall man laughed whole-heartily, and shook this head. "Ah, Chesirecats can be so rude. Do you remember Gabriel? I liked him though. I liked him _a lot._" he looked to Castiel. "And this must be our guest. Hello, I'm Sam. May I ask your name?" He seemed very polite. "Nice to meet you Sam, I'm Castiel." he shook Sam's hand, and Dean grinned his infamous grin again. "Oh look at you, getting to know each other! Soon enough You guys will be BFFs." He pointed to Sam. "But Sammy, Cas is mine to … Play with." He winked. Castiel blushed._

_And then something unexpected happened. Dean grew cat ears. Sam sighed and looked at Castiel again. "I'm sorry for my brother. Sometimes I wonder if we really are blood-related. I also suspect Dean hasn't explained his … sassy nature. He's a Chesirecat. They all tend to be a little too much of everything." He send Dean a look, and if looks could kill … But Dean only giggled. And god, if that wasn't the cutest thing ever. "You liked Gabe a lot though, didn't you Sammy? What was it he screamed at night? Oh yeah: 'Samoose, Samoose harder'!" At that comment Sam seemed a little taken back, and he blushed a little. He was about to retort, when another person joined them. "Dean, would you shut it? You are going to send Castiel running!" Castiel looked to woman who just shut Dean up. She was a little shorter than Castiel, and had blond, curly hair. She was very pretty, and if Castiel liked girls, he would definitely be attracted to her. "Hey Jo, how's it goin'?" Dean shouted way to loudly despite the short distance. Jo looked at him and raised an eyebrow, before turning her attention to Castiel. "Dean hasn't done anything stupid, has he? If you want, I can lock him up, until you're gone again." she said sounding concerned. But Castiel definitely did not want Dean to leave. Just as he was about to answer, a hand snaked it's way around Castiel's waist. He looked up, and saw Dean standing next to him, looking at him, waggling his eyebrows. Without thinking about it, Castiel leaned into Dean's touch. When Dean realized this, he send Jo a winning smile. Jo seemed a little surprised by the move, but didn't comment further on it. Instead she began walking up towards the castle, which Castiel just noticed now. And it was gorgeous. With it's white walls, and beautiful white roses crawling up them. "When you guys are done eyefucking, you can meet me inside." Jo waved her hand at Sam, for him to follow. When they had left, and it was just Castiel and Dean again, Castiel turned to Dean. He didn't feel like he could control his words, they just flew out: "I've been crushing on you since forever." SHIT! He didn't mean to say that! Why wasn't he able to stop himself? _

_Dean looked shocked for a second, before sending him a sincere smile, which seemed like it could outshine the sun. Then he took Castiel's hand in his, and looked Castiel in the eye. "I'm really glad to hear that, Cas." He then leaned down and placed his amazingly soft lips on the top of Castiels head, and the latter could've sworn he was about to faint from happiness. He closed his eyes to fully enjoy it, but it was over way too fast for his liking. "Let's go meet Jo and Sam." Dean said, dragging Castiel with him, hand-in-hand. _

_When they arrived, and were all sitting down, Jo broke the silence: "So, how do we do this? The Batcave is extremely well-guarded." Castiel frowned at the part with 'The Batcave'. Dean nudged him with his shoulder. "The Batcave is the name of Anna's castle. She's a bitch, but I'll give her that she definitely won the coolest name." Jo kicked Dean's foot, and Dean held up his hands defensively, saying something along the lines of 'It's true'. "You've got any ideas, Castiel?" Jo asked. Castiel was just about to explain that he just arrived and he didn't know anything about anything, when everything suddenly went black. And a voice began talking. "Castiel? Castiel? Castiel, honey, wake up!" _

…

Castiel shot up from the bed, startled to find his mother shaking him.

"Come on, sugar! You're late for school!"

He stretched his tired limbs. Had it really all been a dream? That would explain his missing self-control. He quickly grabbed his bag and his lunch, and like in his dream, got on the bus. But unlike his dream, when he looked in the lunchbox, his usual food was there.

He then remembered something. Today he would talk to Dean!

So in his last class that day, all he could think about was Dean. Not that _that_ was something new, but now he couldn't stop thinking about Dean as a cat, and how much it turned him on. Which was not weird at all. And when the last bell rang, and he left the classroom, he was bracing himself. What was the worst that could happen? Caught in his own thoughts, wandering through the halls, he suddenly stumbled over his own feet, and crashed into someone, hard enough to force them both to the floor. When he looked up apologize to whoever he just crashed into, his breath hitched. Because he looked into the most amazing green eyes he'd ever seen. And those eyes were Dean's. "I'm so, so sorry! I didn't mean to …" he waved his hands around, not being able to finish his sentence. Instead he helped Dean gather his things from the floor. "Hey, it's okay. The halls are pretty damn crowded." Dean said, smiling at Castiel. Then Castiel saw Dean picking up the book he had obsessed over the last couple of days. He saw his chance, and he took it. "You also read Alice in Wonderland?" he said, surprised to find his own voice a lot calmer than expected. Dean looked even more surprised, though not for the same reason. "Yeah! Wow, I didn't think any other guy would be reading it. My friends would probably say it's for chicks, and that they don't like chick-flicks, but I really enjoyed it. What's your favorite character?" Dean asked, clearly excited. Castiel thought about it for a second before answering.

"Chesire Cat is definitely my favorite."


End file.
